


Alone

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars, Episode VIII: The Last Jedi [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Evil Snoke, Gen, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, Torture, mentions of phasma, some dialogue taken from the first TLJ trailer, the last jedi speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren faces his punishment for his failure on the Starkiller planet.





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The turbolift doors open and Kylo Ren steps out. The Supreme Leader is on his throne, hunched over, seeming thoughtful, but Kylo knows that he’s seething, about to strike. He raises his head and rumbles, “Guards. Leave us. I must speak with Kylo Ren.”

The guards depart. Kylo is alone in that moment, before the Supreme Leader, and his anger. 

“I am disappointed in you, Kylo Ren,” says the Supreme Leader. “The Resistance has already found the last piece of the map to Luke Skywalker, all thanks to your failure, and you were beaten. I do not blame you for Starkiller; Phasma has been...dealt with accordingly.”

Kylo cannot fault the Supreme Leader for whatever he did to Phasma. She’s really no better than FN-2187 for her betrayal — except FN-2187 wasn’t a self-serving coward. 

“But the rest...when I found you, I saw raw, untamed power, and more than that, something truly special. And yet you disappointed me.”

“Supreme Leader, I know I failed — ’’

”You did so much worse than that.” The Supreme Leader is furious in that moment. “You could have left me. Abandoned me. It was bad enough that a mere scavenger who found a lightsaber bested you, but before that, you were too willing to nearly leave me. All because of your father. You thought that perhaps he could make up for all his failures and be a real father to you, is that it? _You miserable, pusillanimous creature_?”

Outside, the Praetorian guards leave. They know to stay far away from the Supreme Leader when he’s angry. Kylo knows that much. 

The Supreme Leader continues. “You are just like Yoda, Kylo Ren. In every conceivable way.”

”I — ’’

"I would have given you the galaxy in the palm of my hand. I would have given you all you asked for. I have cherished and valued you over all other apprentices and all other beings. How dare you nearly betray me?"

Kylo Ren cannot find an answer to that. His near-betrayal is already sinking in, how he was willing to nearly betray the Supreme Leader all for the sake of...what, exactly? The love that his father offered him?

He finds himself lifted into the air in that moment, floating high above the Supreme Leader, looking up at the ceiling. He bites his lip until he draws blood. He is not going to scream, no matter what happens. He can’t afford to. The pain courses through him like Force Lightning, but he does not scream. He finds himself concentrating on the design of the top of the Supreme Leader’s throne room. It’s the best he can do to just take his mind off the agony. 

Finally, the pain stops, and Kylo Ren is lowered to the ground slowly. The Supreme Leader is calmer now; his rage has passed. Fortunately for Kylo. 

“You were misled,” the Supreme Leader says. “Your father no doubt made you think that the Resistance would accept you back. But you have no place to go, Kylo Ren. And besides, the Resistance cannot love. They can hate in great measures and amounts, but they cannot love.”

”No.” Little tremors are running through Kylo Ren, though he tries to hide them. But the Supreme Leader is, as always, right. There is no place for him to go. No one else for him to turn to. 

Kylo Ren is alone. 

 

 


End file.
